


Hungry

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha!Haxus, Beta!Morvok, Doggy Style, Feeding Kink, M/M, Multi, Omega!Sendak, Threesome, stuffing kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 02:44:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14154939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Sendak’s two lovers think he needs to eat a bit more.





	Hungry

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing this hope you guys like, has not been beta read.
> 
> Originally written on my tumblr sinfultrails

“Have you been skipping meals again lovely?”

The pace of the other’a thrusts slowed slightly as those soft, slim hands caress down Sendak’s sides as he has his head on his other mate’s lap. He panted with his mouth opened, some crumbs of cake around his mouth as Morvok gently rubs over his ears within one hand and reaches in to the table with the other.

He winced slightly at the question before another plate of food is pulled over—one full of cookies this time—and he pants softly with his mouth open.

Haxus clicked his tongue and laid over him before lightly dragging his nails down Sendak’s sides and smirking when he jerks slightly. Morvok hummed as he tilts his head as he dangles the cookie in front of him.

“I think he has Haxus. He’s been quite bad lately about eating~”

“I—mmmoh!” Two honey cookies are pushed into his mouth. 

“Don’t interrupt,” Haxus hiss as he angles his hips to hit up against Sendak’s spot.

The commander gasped as the sharp pleasure of his spot being hit and the sweet taste of honey on his tongue causes him to gasp and shuddered as he slumped a bit. Morvok giggles a bit as he slowly pushes in another cookie….and another. And another…!

Sendak panted as he barely had time to swallow in between the sweets being pushed into his mouth. Stars he barely had time to breathe…!

“Hmmmm….” Haxus’s hands move down over his stomach and huffs.

Morvok smirked as he laid back and opened his legs to show his own cock and slit to Sendak who eyed it hungrily.

“Do you think he’s earned a reward Haxus?”

Sendak looked back slightly with his good eye, ears drooping. 

And only drooping further at the smirk he receives before Haxus angles his hips and starts to really pound him.

“No. Only good boys who remember to eat properly get rewards. Instead of getting to pleasure you, he’s going to keep eating until I think he’s had enough.”

Sendak whined as he lowered his head, “P-Please….!”

Morvok snorted “Ah, ah ah, listen to Haxus, he’s the boss here…”

The smaller commander pulled over another plate of sweets, delicious olkari cream puffs. He’d made sure to get them with the richest and creamiest filling in the empire as he lightly taps Sendak’s mouth open.

“Now eat up…you want Haxus and me to give you a reward don’t you?”

Despite the protesting gurgle of his stomach, Sendak takes the treat in his mouth and chews. He can handle some more food….right?

Unfortunately, he found, 20 minutes later that he almost couldn’t handle it.

His stomach was cramping and he was breathing heavily as Haxus was still fucking him. Only now he was missing Sendak’s spot on purpose as Morvok had fed him almost everything on the table.

His chest felt a little tight as his stomach had a little bulge from eating so much food. He looked up at Morvok who was now pumping his own cock and watching him with a dopey, pleasure shot look on his face as he picked up a nice, yummy pie next.

“Hmmmm…..Hows he feeling now Haxus?”

Sendak sobbed in a mix of pleasure and pain when his stomach cramps again and he feels Haxus smooth his hands down his front of rub over his bloated stomach. He looked back slightly at him and panted as he clenches around him needily.

His lieutenant looked thoughtful. He slowly grips over the fur and then smirk softly a little with a purr.

“Hmmm….I think he’s full enough….”

The noise of relief he made didn’t compare to the loud moan when Haxus finally finally slammed into his spot. 

_Stars I wish they would feed me like this more often…_


End file.
